Puzzles and Secrets
by SkyNakama27
Summary: Yugi and Yami are twins, separated, and only meet once a year. When Yami finally lives with Yugi and their grandfather again, there are many things they have to catch up on, but... what happens when Yugi finds out a secret his older brother was hiding? AU
1. Reunite

"Hey, pipsqueak! We want to ask you something!"

Yugi wasn't dumb, nor was he very smart, but he knew they were the class bullies, without having to hear the rumors. He stood up from his seat, grabbed his bag, and dashed out of the classroom before the three boys could follow. Yugi didn't know what to do. He figured he could go home, but they might be there before he would even open the door. Taking the risk, he went anyway. They were there, and he knew it.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" one exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

.

.

Yugi laid by the door, as he didn't feel like moving. Knowing his grandpa might start worrying, he slowly stood up, turned the doorknob, and quickly ran upstairs. After bandaging himself, he went back downstairs.

"Yugi! I have good news!" Suguroku exclaimed. "Did you get in a fight again?" he asked, voice saddening. He knew about the bullying, but it wouldn't stop. Yugi shook his head, and asked about the news.

"Yami and your mother are coming! And they'll be staying."

"When are they coming?" he asked, hoping to not show panic in his voice.

"Tomorrow." Yugi's eyes widened in shock. No. He can't let Yami find out about the bruises; he sees though many things. He has to make sure he doesn't see them. No matter what.

"That's great," he said, trying to sound happy.

Back in his room, about an hour later, Yugi had finished his homework, and stared out the window, lost in thought. It's been two years since he last saw his brother. From the way his grandpa said it, he's probably going to live with him, _and_ go to school with him. He figured he could try assembling the Millennium Puzzle again, and give it to him as a gift.

.

It was late now, and Yugi wasn't going to give up. The puzzle was nearly complete. Unfortunately, Yugi failed to notice the car parking outside, and two figures exiting the car, bags in their hands. Click. Snap. Click. The puzzle was almost complete. He could make it! After all those years, he's finally going to complete it! As he was about to grab the last piece, his grandpa yelled, "Yugi! Come downstairs!"

Obidiently, he set the puzzle on his desk, and went down the stairs, only to not see just his grandpa. He saw his mother, and the one person he hopes to not see until tomorrow. Yami. No. They were suppose to come tomorrow. No. This can't be happening. It's just a dream, right? His grandpa could be pinching him or shouting at him to wake up.. Yeah, that's right. Nope. It's reality.

"Yugi! Oh, how I missed you so much!" his mother started, walking over to give a hug.

"Me too.."

"Alright, I'll let you two settle and catch up. If you need anything, let us know," his mom said, letting go. She knew about the bruises, and knew she shouldn't question him, because he won't give a full or real answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the beds on the opposite sides of the room, silent. None knew what to start, or say. They had things they couldn't say to the other.

"Welcome back..." Yugi started, followed by Yami smiling.

"I'm back."

"Do you.. like being back in Domino City?"

"Yeah, it's our home. Is that the Millennium Puzzle?" he asked, noticing it on the desk. Yugi nodded.

"You did a great job!"

"It... was a gift for you coming back.. but I didn't finish.." Yugi mumbled, and knew he still heard it.

"Thank you." Yugi shot up in surprise. Yami put the last piece on, making it complete.

"How long... are you staying?" Yugi asked.

"Mom never said.. Did you get in a fight?" Yami asked, eyes narrowed. Yugi flinched in fear.

"N-n-no! N-n-nothing like that! I tripped down the stairs and got splinters!" Yami kept his narrow eyes in suspicion, but sighed. "Alright. Be more careful."

Yugi sighed in relief. He doesn't want Yami to pry further in. Did he.. already know? He shouldn't ask, because if it wasn't the case, then Yami would be suspicious, even more. He figured he should just go to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He never understood how his elder brother avoided all the questions people started asking, like where he's from, why he came, and so on. It almost looked like he wasn't there, or maybe he was... just answering the questions. It wasn't his business, and anyway, if it helps him make friends, then he'll let it be. Jounouchi came up to Yugi, asking about Yami. It surprised him. After all, why go to him, when he could go to Yami himself? Oh wait, that's right, there's so many people around him. Smart.

"What's so interesting about the new kid? He's _just_ Mutou's brother," said the boy next to Yami. Clearly, it was Seto Kaiba.

Yugi noticed the crowd starting to leave, murmuring words of agreement. Catching Yami's smirk, he sighed. He was talking with Seto. Maybe they can be... good friends?

"Yugi, are you glad he's back?" Yugi nearly jumped in surprise. Oh, it was just Anzu. He nodded. Honda and Jounouchi started bickering, followed by Anzu sighing. Yugi started laughing. It felt like years since he was with his friends.

His friends decided to come over after school, one reason to meet Yami without having to meet a large crowd of students. They were all friends before, but Yami rarely stayed for long.

"It's been a while," Yami started.

"Yami! Missed you, buddy!" Jounouchi hanged his arm around his neck.

"You're going to choke him, you know," Honda pointed out, and Jounouchi scowled, and started rambling.

"Not again, you two," Anzu sighed, once more.

"Guys, stop fighting.." Yugi said, but they didn't stop fighting... All of a sudden Jounouchi started laughing, causing everyone to stare at him, "Man, this feels like the old days!"

"All you did was shout at Honda," Anzu pointed out, causing Jounouchi to flinch.

"Either way, it's good to be back," Yami said.

"Let's play Duel Monsters!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Okay.. Ah.. Have you-" Yami nodded, knowing what Yugi was going to ask. Yugi felt Yami was hiding something, but what is it? What is he hiding?

"I attack with this card!"

"Okay, then I activate my trap card." Jounouchi nearly fainted in shock; he lost again, and Honda was snickering at Jounouchi's face. Yugi wasn't paying attention, but figured Honda won.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Yugi was near the room to his door. He was getting ready to open it, when he heard Yami speaking.

"Shadows, return to where you came from, and don't come again!" Yugi froze. Shadows? He felt stuck in position, like.. like he couldn't move.. Is he that afraid? Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and turning around to the stairs, he couldn't think of what Yami meant.


	2. Differences

**Okay... so I'm focusing this as Yugi-centric.**

_"Shadows, return to where you came from, and don't come again!"_

Yami's words still rang in his ears the next day. He was too scared to ask. What if because he knows, something bad happens? What if Yami would avoid him?

"Earth to Yugi! Hello? Hello? Mutou Yugi! You got a zero on a test!" Jounouchi rambled, and startled Yugi.

"Always does the trick!" Jounouchi grinned, and fist-pumped Yami, who was smirking in amusement. "Anyway, what were you spacing out about?"

"Nothing.."

"That so?"

"Jounouchi, quit yapping around already."

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Seto ignored him, and returned to his book.

Yugi smiled. Jounouchi somehow knew how to make him smile. It wouldn't last long, though. He needed to think things through. Maybe he had powers? Wait, magic doesn't exist, right? Some sort of creature he secretly owned? No.. he wouldn't say "return to where you came from!" He figured he should summon enough courage, and ask after school.

"Mutou! Can you help me?" a classmate asked, and Yugi nodded, following him.

Something didn't seem right, though. He helped his classmate carry boxes to the storage room, but.. the look on him didn't sound good. He didnt realize what was going on, until he was punched. Again. And again. And once more.

"You're too soft for your own good, Mutou. Did you forget it was me?" Yugi widened his eyes in realization. It was _him_ from the other day. Unconsciously, he was trembling in fear. What's going on? Why does he bother anyway? He received another punch; his vision blurring. Before blacking out, he thought he saw another figure enter the storage room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he awoke, the bully was on the floor, mumbling words, and was visibly trembling. Next thing he saw, was Yami staring at the bully, smirking. Yugi couldn't find the right words to say. _What_ did he do? Is he okay, though? Yami noticed him, and Yugi cringed in fear. Is he going to hurt him, too? He noticed his smirk disappeared, and his eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yugi nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Can you stand?" Yugi stood up, and Yami helped him on their way home.

.

.

They were in their room. Trying to summon his courage up, he tried asking, but no words came out. Was he that afraid to ask? Pull yourself together! It's just a question!- His cleared his throat, Yami turning to him, and opened his mouth.

"What did you do...?" He finally said it, but felt guilt right away. Will he think that he thinks he's a monster?

"Nothing. I... just challenged him.. to a game..." his brother answered, hesitantly. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell him. Yugi understood that, but he still wanted to know, out of curiosity. He winced for a second, before sighing. Nothing was going to be the same, that's for sure.

"Yugi?" Yugi shot up, and then the door opened.

"Yo!" It was Honda... well... he didn't expect that.

"Honda! You should have knocked!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I did! Nobody answered!"

"Liar!" Jounouchi teased.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked, unaware.

"It was Jounouchi's idea to drop by, _again_, for a game of Duel Monsters," Honda exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have done that in school?! Why did you drag us along, anyway?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi flinched, then cringed; his face turning red in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up, guys. A-anyway.. I came so we could study for tomorrow's test!"

"Is that so?" Yugi asked, starting to light up. Maybe he could get his mind off, and concentrate for school. Maybe that would calm him down.

After a while, they left. Yugi felt better, now that his friends were there. It helped him take his mind off for some time. If Yami was keeping secrets, then so would he. He still never told Yami his, so isn't that fair enough?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"You think you can escape?"_

_"You can run, but you can't hide!"_

Those two sentences plagued his nightmares, and his day, day by day. Whenever he would see Bakura and Malik, he would mentally cringe in fear. He knows it wasn't really them, but his mind doesn't seem to agree. He wouldn't tell. He can't tell. If he did, he would be in trouble-.

Slowly, he would start seeing Yami and the "shadows" in play. However, they were only glimpses he would catch, before it was over, and the loser was trembling in fear. He would cringe at the smirk on his brother's face, and the look of victory had always scared him.

When he was around Yugi, he was the calm and collected teen he knew, but when he wasn't, or when someone was messing with him or his friends, he was... different. He just didn't feel like the person he knew.

He turned to the minor scar on his wrist. It would fade soon, but it stayed on for a long time. Yugi knew for sure Yami wouldn't notice, and would probably pass it on as a burn mark or scratch that was healing. At least, that's what he hoped. Yami knew when he would lie, and when he was avoiding the answer. It was always hard to convince the older teen.

"I burned myself by accidentally touching hot metal.." He explained. It wasn't entirely a lie, but not entirely the truth. He would never let him know. Returning to the Duel Monsters game, he looked at the cards in his hand.

"I summon Kuriboh, in defense mode!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the first time, and maybe last, his grandpa and mom pretty much forced- him to stay with Yami and Seto. Not that it bothered him, but they were more like friend-enemies than good friends or rivals. They challenged each other to all kinda of games; Chess, Checkers, Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Capsule Monsters*. It was kind of fun to watch, but he got bored.

"Yami, you think you really could beat me?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm going to win this one," Seto smirked.

"You never know until the end, Kaiba."

"That's what makes the games interesting, obviously." If Jounouchi were here, Seto would probably have talked coldly, rather than the way he would with Yami. He never understood how they even became friends.

Leaving his house, the twins had kept quiet on the way home.

"Are you afraid of me?" Yami suddenly started.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, baffled, or puzzled at his sudden question.

"You seem wary of me." Yugi didn't know what to say. It wasn't because he hated him. He was just afraid; what could he do?

"I just have a lot on my mind about school," he finally said, hoping Yami would buy it.

"Okay.." Yugi didn't like the tone of it. It sounded mischievous, or evil. Looking at his brother's expression, he nearly screamed, not at how scary it was, but how it reminded him of a past event. Yami tapped his shoulder, startling Yugi. He felt dazed, stuck in place. It lasted for nearly 2 minutes, until Jounouchi was in front of them.

"Yo, Yami, Yugi. What's up?" Yami seemed to have changed back, because Jounouchi was acting like everything was normal. Why was it like only he saw what was going on? Is it those shadows he's heard?


	3. Tell Me Already

**Just a bit of a note- While Yami has a secret, Yugi does too, and it is NOT bullying ;P I _might_ have given a bit of it away in the last chapter...**

**I personally enjoy writing these two as brothers, instead of two different people. I've actually been rewatching the anime, and they don't feel like two different people. Well, maybe it's just me XD **

"Ah! Yugi!" Yugi turned around, only to see Anzu. Sighing in relief, he smiled.

"What's with that sigh?" she asked, "You sounded as if you were expecting something bad."

Yugi flinched. Of course Anzu would know about trivial things. He tried explaining he was just really tired, and was staying up late to study. It was...half-truth, and she bought it.

"Yugi-kun! It's been a while!" Yugi nearly stopped breathing this time, only to realize it wasn't who he thought it was. It was Bakura Ryou, his fellow classmate.

"Yugi-kun? Are you okay? You look a little pale," Ryou noted. Yugi once again, tried explaining he was "staying up late to study." It seems people kept buying it.. Was he that good of a.. liar? No no no, it was kind of true, because he _did _stay up late.. but was just scared.. of something..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The_ _past is past, Yugi! Stop worrying! _He smacked his hand onto his face, realizing Jounouchi was right in front of him, and he ignored him.. he thought.

"Yugi?" He shot up.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"You keep smacking your head nowadays, you really okay?"

"I-i'm fine, Jounouchi-kun.. I just have a lot of things in my mind." Now, that wasn't a lie.

"Okay, if you say so. If you need anything, remember!"

"Jounouchi! Yugi! Otogi and I are going to the arcade! Want to come?"

"Sure do! Yugi?"

"N-no thanks... not today.." Yugi mumbled, exhaustedly. He put his head on the desk.

"Yugi never turns down a game challenge!" Otogi exclaimed, surprised.

"He's just tired today," Yami said, standing up from his seat, as his he held his bag by his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, when they left. Yugi felt a jerk of energy burst into him, not of excitement or joy, but of fear and surprise. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Did I scare you?"

"N-no.. l-let's go home.." he said, voice barely audible.

Walking home in the rain was kind of nostalgic for Yugi. He remembered one time when he and Yami were little, they got lost on their way home by themselves, and walked in the rain for what seemed like hours. It felt like that day, only different..

"It's... kind of nastolgic.."

"I was just thinking that," Yugi said, and Yami smiled.

It felt like the first time he actually felt comfortable around his brother, since the day he came. Was it the pressure and stress of the past clinging to him that much? Shrugging that off, he realized he spoke-rather, thought too soon. His brother's face was evidently just like the other day. His eyes that were normally filled with care and concern were with... something else.. an evil intent? His eyes went from amethyst to crimson*, Yugi noticed.

Yami had a smirk evident on his face, and Yugi felt stuck in place. What was up?! What happened? Was whatever this is the cause of why he didn't visit last year? He turned to Yugi, grasping his shoulder. Yugi didn't understand why he started feeling calm, when Yami was grasping his shoulder. Slowly, he felt tired, as if his energy was sapping away.

He didn't have enough courage, or energy, to open his mouth and ask Yami what was going on. He was petrified, and that's probably the cause of why he feels stuck in place. Those crimson eyes held no emotion. That's what it was. That's why he couldn't think of what it was. He couldn't stand much longer; energy demolishing. Yugi didn't understand how he still felt calm at a time like this. Finally giving in, he passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening his eyes, and scanning his surroundings before getting up, he didn't remember when he ended up here... or passed out.

"Are you okay?" He nearly jumping in surprise, and Yugi realized it was a joke, seeing a mischievous look on his elder brother's face, while just a moment ago, it was filled with worry. He noticed his brother's eyes were amethyst once more.

"Did I really scare you this time?" he chuckled, and Yugi nodded, slowly.

"What happened?" he asked, well, whispered.

"Um..." It seemed he wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Yugi asked, after finally summoning enough courage.

"Nothing is going on," Yami defended.

"Of course something is going on! You don't just have those emotionless looks and then those games by a coincidence! Why won't you tell me?" Yugi raised his voice, but low enough so their grandfather and mother don't hear. Yami looked away, and then took a deep breath.

"You don't want to know. You _mustn't_ know. It's for your own good," he calmly replied, and was careful with his words.

"You've always told me that."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected!"

"You're my only brother. My _little_ brother. If you were to know, you'll be in danger.. from the shadows. I don't want you getting hurt." Yami replied, his eyes showing care and worry.

"What shadows?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"T-that was an example!" Yugi knew it was a lie, but he couldn't win an argument with Yami. He would point out the truth in the argument, without having to raise his voice. That's how he is. He's much more mature than him.

"I'm sorry.. Yami-nii.." Yugi said, amethyst eyes filled with guilt. Yami smiled softly.

"When was the last time you called me that?" he asked, teasingly.

"I-I t-take it back!" Yugi exclaimed, embarrassed. Yami ruffled his little brother's hair, messing it up.

"S-stop that!"

"No, I won't. This is your punishment for that," he said, teasingly.

***(1) In season 0, his eyes are crimson, but from the "Duel Monsters" season, he has Amethyst, just like Yugi. ( Edit: I realized that a day after posting. ) **


	4. Confidence

***There is a reference to the season 0 episode where Yami Yugi challenges Chono-sensei to that game with the mirror as a puzzle.**

"I summon Black Magician, in attack mode!"

"Ha, it's just a lousy 2500 Attack monster! It's useless against my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi and his friends were watching his brother and Kaiba go against each other in Duel Monsters, until the teacher came in, signaling class was going to start. It was the teacher they all hated, Ms. Chono. Yami and Kaiba quickly took their cards, before the teacher could spot them, and Yugi and his friends rushed to their seats.

"Well, it seems some _students_ here have games. I wonder who they are." Chono smirked in amusement, and walked down each row, finding two students with games. Yugi stared in shock; it was Kaiba and Yami. She must have spotted them, but how? Ms. Chono wasn't even in class yet, and they hid their cards in their bag.

"Now, the two of you come to my office after class," she smirked in amusement. Kaiba scowled, and Yami kept no expression. Yugi knew she was going to expel them from Domino High for her own joy. He recalled she would tell students she would forget the 'trouble' they did if they did something she asked. One of the students in class must have done it.

Behind the office door, Yugi and his friends were trying to listen to the teacher and principle.

"I find no problem that they are playing games before class; after all, they aren't doing it during class."

"But, principle! It takes them away from their learning, making them fail in life! Surely, we want the best for them."

"If it bothers you so much, Sensei*, then let's play a game," Yugi instantly paled. He knew what Yami meant.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked, worriedly.

"Yugi?"

"I-I'm fine..." he whispered.

Hearing footsteps, they immediately ran off, and pretended they were walking down the hall. The door opened, revealing Ms. Chono, Yami, and Kaiba.

"I wonder, should your 'friends' watch you lose this game you have in mind? Rather, should I have Mutou join us?"

Yugi noticed his brother's puzzled look, even if it was just for a second, before returning to his usual expression. What would he do? Ms. Chono was smirking in amusement, until Jounouchi and Honda were called out by their gym teacher and their other teacher called for Anzu. That left him, Yugi, alone. He gulped in fear. He hoped someone needed him.

"Well, since Mutou is left, he might as well join. Kaiba? Mutou?"

"It is none of my concern if there is a spectator, as I am one myself." Yugi felt himself slightly relaxed, maybe because he wouldn't be alone, because Kaiba would also be there, as a spectator. "Fine," was all Yami said, but a scowl was clearly evident on his face. They walked into an empty classroom.

"If I win, Kaiba and I stay, and if you win, we're suspended, or whatever you had in mind. Fair enough?" Ms. Chono nodded. Yami gestured to the square mirrors on the table. He took one, lifting it, and dropped it. Ms. Chono was laughing.

"You broke the mirror, what does that have to do with the game?!" Yami was smirking at this point. He walked to the other side of the desk, and broke the other mirror. From his pocket, he took two blindfolds out. "We're putting these together, as a puzzle, with blindfolds."

"Are you crazy? Well then, I accept. However, we don't need spectators, as it causes quite a bit of pressure, doesn't it?" she asked, yet something seemed odd.

"Fine." Yugi almost sighed in relief,"Just remember, this is no ordinary game; this is a _Yami no Game_*."

Kaiba had an unreadable expression, and Yugi didn't know what he was thinking. Ms. Chono signaled for them to leave, so they left the room. Yugi didn't exactly leave the area, he stayed by the door. This... _Yami no Game._.. What is it? He leaned on the wall next to the door for about five minutes. It felt longer than that, but he stayed, lost in thought. He had been stressed earlier in the week over the sudden amount of tests popping.

"You lose, Sensei. A _Yami no Game_ shows the true side to a person, and the loser receives a penalty for cheating," Yugi shivered at the changed tone. He could already tell without opening the door that he was smirking. His instinct said to run away, but his mind was determined to open the door. Taking a deep breath, he reached his hand out for the door. It felt so far away...was he this scared? He has- to do this, no matter what. He slid* the door open, seeing Ms. Chono petrified, and Yami with crimson eyes, and a scary smirk.

"Y-Yami-nii?" he asked, quietly.

There was no response.

Instead, he saw his smirk disappear, and closed his eyes. Opening them again, Yugi saw the amethyst eyes he knew well. As much as he wanted to know, he had to ask at a later time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yugi, remember the day we met?" Jounouchi asked, all of a sudden. Yugi nodded, slowly, unsure of what else to say. A faint smile made a way to his face as he remembered that time.

_"Yugi!" his elder brother exclaimed. Yugi scurried across the park to his brother. "This is Jou-where did he.." Yami trailed off, looking around, only to see him with a brunette._

_"Sorry, Shizuka was asking me someth-hey! Why are there two Yamis?! Are you his clone? Or are you some weird creature he created?" Yugi was a bit unsure of what to say, or do._

_"No, he's my brother, and if he were something I created, it wouldn't be weird!"_

_"I doubt it. I still think he's-"_

_"My brother," he repeated, cutting the blonde._

_"Twins?" Yami nodded._

_"Makes sense now." Their grandfather had called for Yami, leaving Jounouchi and him in a sandbox._

_"What's your name, Yami-clone?" Jounouchi asked._

_"I'm... I'm not a clone.." Yugi said, embarrassed._

_"Then what?."_

_"It's Yugi..."_

_"I'm Katsuya Jounouchi."_

Yugi and Jounouchi started laughing for no reason. He doesn't remember laughing this much since he hadn't much time to hang out with his fellow friend. They walked down the hall, sort of expecting Honda. Yami preferred to be alone at the moment, and Anzu ended up with a fever, and was resting in the nurse's office. When they saw Honda, they strolled home a different way. A way they shouldn't have taken that day.

.

.

.

Yugi found it hard to remember when this started, even though it was minutes ago. The three of them were on the floor, beaten up, and packed with bruises. He had to do something, after all, Jounouchi had saved him before. Now it's his turn to save him. Looking around the area, he grabbed a stick, and fought the pain so he could stand up. Thinking of a way to set a trap, he then grabbed the pile of rope nearby. The group that beat him and his friends up were going to come back soon to nearly kill them, so he needed to act fast. Jounouchi and Honda were knocked out, and Yugi felt it was time to repay them for when they saved him back then. The trap was set.

When the group came in, they got ready to attack Yugi, when one tripped on a wire, causing a few old wooden sticks to fall on that person and a few others. It seemed like a simple thing, but Yugi felt it was a big accomplishment, because he didn't need anyone's help.

***(1) Sensei means teacher**

***(2) Yami no Game means Game of Darkness, or you could say Shadow Games ( since it makes a bit more sense )**


	5. Not the Only One

"When can you tell me?" The younger roared.

"I've told you, you mustn't know!" The elder spat.

"Why? Why am I always excluded? What's so private about it that you can't even tell me?!" The elder darted his eyes away from the younger one. The teen was furious. He already passed out for the seventh time after the elder one had a killer intent and would grasp his hand or shoulder, as if sapping his energy away.

"If you knew, you would wish you hadn't," the elder one finally spoke.

"No, I would wish that you would've told me sooner!"

"Yugi!" the elder shouted. Yugi cringed at his name, and shut his eyes tight. He wanted the answer now, as it's been bothering him for two months already. _What's so secretive about this... switch? _He wanted to know, as it has effected him greatly. He heard his older brother sigh, and he opened his eyes in alert.

"What? Did you see a ghost?" Yami teased, although Yugi could tell he was trying to lighten up the tension between the two. Yugi couldn't take it, and ran out of the room, and out the door, ignoring his brother's words, whatever they were.

He wanted time to cool off his anger. What could he try doing? Perhaps a game or two at the arcade, he concluded. Yugi usually calmed down after a game, so he decided to go to the nearest arcade.

As he played a simple game, his mind was clouded with thought. Maybe he shouldn't have gone crazy over that, or run away..like a coward. His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard his named called, but when he turned around, it was Bakura. Not Bakura Ryou, the other one. He felt his heart stop in fear. It was just like a nightmare coming true. He darted out the arcade, in hopes it was just hallucination.

Strolling around, he felt something wet touch his hair, only to realize it was raining. Oh, just great! Yugi didn't want to stay out and get a cold, so the only place he could go was home, as it was his only option. He sprinted home, in hopes of Bakura not following him. He felt safe, as he entered his home, and was greeted by his grandfather and mother. Bringing forth all his courage, he opened the door to his room. "Yo," Yami said,"you okay?" Yugi nodded slowly.

"When... am I allowed to know?" he asked, quietly, and was afraid of the answer.

"When the time comes, little one," Yami reassured.

"I'm not little, _nii-san_," Yugi slightly pouted, noticed Yami fighting the urge to flinch, and mentally grinned at his victory. Yami hated the term, and preferred 'Yami' or 'Yami-nii," as 'Nii-san' was too formal for him. "Alright, you win," Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier.."

"It's fine, Yugi. You should wear warmer clothes, you'll get a cold if you stay in those." Yugi nodded.

He felt uneasy in the room. Something was going to happen, he knew it. The door opened, revealing his grandfather, with another person with him. Yugi realized he wasn't hallucinating earlier. It was reality, one he had to face. His grandfather left, leaving the three boys in Yugi's room. Yami was scowling, and Bakura was smirking. Yugi was afraid of what was going to happen.

"It's been a while, Atem."

"I should be saying that, Akefia*."

"You guys know each other?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"You could say that, hikari," Bakura said.

"Hika-"

"Don't get him involved," Yami hissed.

"Whatever you say, Atem," Bakura smirked.

"Um.. Why do you guys call each other different names..?"

"Hmm, well, the reason is that we-"

"The _reason_ is that we have names we call each other by," Yami cut him off.

Yugi wanted to protest that he should have a right to know, but kept his mouth shut, as he technically had a guest over. Although, he wasn't sure what to do between the tension of Bakura and Yami. He was glad enough it was only Bakura, and not the other one. Bakura was... kinder... in a way. "Well, I just wanted to warn you that I was here. We shall meet again, Atem, Yugi." After Bakura left, Yugi felt he could try asking now.

"Yami..?"

"Not yet.." he mumbled, frustrated in thought. "he wasn't supposed to come... why?"

"Yami-nii?" He still had no answer.

"A-atem?" Yami finally looked up, and had a scary look on his face. Yugi wanted to run and hide, but there was no point. He had to face it.

"Don't _ever_ call me that," his brother said, in a deep voice, that sent Yugi chills. He grasped the boy's arm, and the teen winced in pain.

"What... Who... are you?" Yugi asked, with all the confidence he had.

"The time will come, when all is cleared," the tone had softened, and sounded more like his brother's voice. Yugi felt the grasp loosen, and fell back. He opened one eye, expecting something bad happen, but instead, he saw Yami, looking at him. "I-I can... explain.." he admitted. "All I can really tell you.. is that it's something connected to the Millennium Puzzle. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, at least I know something."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi watched Anzu and Jounouchi were playing Duel Monsters during break. Anzu was in the lead for a moment, then Jounouchi was, but the game was unfinished when the bell rang, signaling break was over. Students started whispering about who they thought won. Yugi noticed Ryou enter the classroom. Perhaps he knew about Bakura, right? When class was over, he walked over to him, and hoped for an answer.

"Ryou-kun, do you know Bakura?" he whispered. The teen widened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes.. He's my cousin...why?"

"I think there's something between him and.."

"Your brother?" Ryou whispered, and Yugi nodded.

"Yugi! Ryou! We're going to Burger World, want to come along?" Anzu asked.

"We can talk about this at my house after," Ryou whispered. "Okay, Anzu! We'll go!" he answered for both him and Yugi. Although, it was a bit unexpected. Bakura and Yami were included in the bunch, and that could mean trouble, from the looks of it. The two were glaring at the other for what seems like hours. Yugi and Ryou were a bit worried about it. Jounouchi seemed to be trying to lighten up the mood, by telling not-funny jokes. Honda would punch him teasingly, and Anzu would yell at them all, to stop fighting.

After parting ways, Ryou and Yugi went to Ryou's house. It was an awkward tension between the two, as they didn't know what to say. Yugi was about to speak, but Ryou started,"Yugi-kun, has your brother ever called you hikari?"

"No, but Bakura did."

"Has he told you anything?"

"No, not really, except it's related to the Millennium Puzzle. What about you?" Ryou shook his head.

"He said it's related to his Millennium Ring, but wouldn't say anything else."

"Have you noticed Bakura act.. strange? As in, he has a killer intent or..."

"I did! And sometimes it feels like your energy is sapped away, right?" Yugi nodded. He was glad he wasn't the only one. Bidding farewell, he ran home. It was late, and his brother might worry... When he entered his room, he expected a scolding the minute he came, but his brother was just sitting on the bed, arms crossed. "I... I can explain! I was at Ryou-kun's house... doing... homework!" Yugi exclaimed, realizing he lied.

"I wasn't going to say anything, little one," Yugi pouted at the nickname, but shrugged it off for one reason: his brother was lying.

_What is so secretive that you can't tell me, your own brother?_

***(1) In the fandom, isn't Akefia the name of Yami Bakura in the English dub? I haven't watched that arc after the first time i did.. So I don't remember.. **


End file.
